Fighting Shadows
by Ghost
Summary: Kuno aquires a powerful new weapon and his goal to defeat Ranma seems close. But is the great enemy he is fated to meet really Ranma, or does fate have something different in stall for him?
1. The Stranger

Author's Note: The overall weirdness of fic is the product of lack of sleep plus listening to too much Tom Waits during the writing. Nothing I had planned, but hey, it got it done! ;p 

I can only hope my portrayal of Kuno and the rest of the cast is correct. I'm not really sure myself, but I find Kuno and his family to be fascinating people. So, have patience with me, and remember to drop of a couple of reviews when you're done, k? ^^

Disclaimer: Ranma½ and all it's characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sama. For the moment... *evil laughter*

****

Fighting Shadows

A Ghost Story™

Chapter I: The Stranger

It was a normal day in Nerima. That's to say, it wasn't normal at all.

The sun was shining, the breeze was mild and gentle and friendly clouds were creating interesting shapes for happy children to point and smile at. 

Kimiko Makiuchi, age 11 and inheritor of the Makiuchi Clan Jashin No Yasha School of Martial Arts and Mysticism, was enjoying a stroll through the park while eating a strawberry flavoured ice-cream cone. The wind made her fiery orange hair dance and she was happily unaware of the fact that before the day was over, she would be possessed by an ancient cat-demon as well as destroying a local restaurant, fighting a certain pig-tailed aqua-transsexual and end up spending the rest of the week with the local Wrecking Crew, trying to save Tokyo from the Eldrich Horrors from Beyond the Void.

Like I said, a normal day.

This story isn't about her, though, but rather the blue-coloured, vaguely man-shaped meteor heading for her location.

__

"Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaouff!"

(THUD!)

Kimiko's sharp reflexes had her jump to the side right before a person in blue hakama hit the ground next to her at high speed, causing dirt and grass to fly everywhere as the impact tore a shallow trench in his path before he finally stopped in a pathetic heap.

Kimiko walked over to the broken figure. "Hey, mister? You okay?"

The strange man, who looked like something out of a Kurosawa-movie, raised his head and spoke.

"Thank you for flying Kuno Airlines. Please stay seated until the plane has stopped entirely. Oh, look! Birdies!"

Then he lost consciousness and returned to his pathetic heap-position.

Kimiko shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way. "This town has some really weird people," she mused as she continued to lick her ice-cream.

When Tatewaki Kuno, Blue Thunder of Furinkan High and Rising Star of the Kendo World returned to the land of the waking, he was rather disoriented. This was perfectly natural, since he had been thrown halfway across town. Once his head cleared, he recalled the last thing that he had seen before entering Lower Earth Orbit, namely Ranma's grinning face and a very unfriendly fist. 

"Damn you, Saotome!" he shouted. "Once again has your foul magic denied me my righteous victory! And what is worse, you have once again separated me from fair Akane and my pig-tailed goddess! My fury shall burn as Hell itself and my vengeance shall be swift as the winds!"

After this proclamation he felt considerably better. Picking up his bokken, which he had dropped at the impact, he decided to locate Saotome with the intent of teaching him a lesson about fair play.

However, this presented him with a problem; he didn't really know where he was at the moment. But as the eternal optimist he was, this did not bother Kuno at all. He started walking at a random while fanaticising about Akane and the pig-tailed girl, who would naturally shower him with affection once the evil Sorcerer was justly obliterated.

Meanwhile, in a dark downtown ally not far away, a local gang of criminals had surrounded a lone man. The man looked like a normal businessman, dressed in a stylish brown suit with matching hat, white shirt and dark tie. He held a briefcase in his left hand and the other rested on a slender black cane. His short, neatly trimmed beard and moustache were white as snow and his eyes were unusually dark, even for a Japanese; like two holes into the endless void.

The gang estimated him as being an easy target and figured robbing him was a great idea. Had they known who and what he _really _was, swimming to China would have struck them as an even better one. However, they were blissfully unaware of the danger they were in, though Mr Sato -the would-be victim in question- was currently considering enlightening them. 

"Well, look what we got'ere," said the gang-leader, a brutish thug of a man with a scar across his cheek, while waving his switchblade in Mr Sato's general direction. "Seems like someone took a walk in the wrong neighbourhood. You better hand over all yer cash if you know what's good for you, old man!"

Mr Sato turned his blacker-then-oil eyes towards the thug, who immediately felt slightly less sure of himself. "And if I don't?"

Now, these thugs weren't easily scared. You can't be a robber in Nerima if you aren't ready to take some chances. Unfortunately, blatant stupidity was a just as common trait as daringness. Come to think of it, in Nerima they are basically the same thing.

"You talkin' back, ya old fart?" the leader said. "I've killed people fer less then that! But if you apologise now, maybe we'll just mess you up allot, instead of guttin' ya!"

"Oh, but you are greatly mistaken." Mr Sato gently put his briefcase down and removed his glows with a cruel and quite disturbing grin on his face, like a wolf surrounded by sheep. "The only one who is going to be gutting people around here is _me_. I was going to let you go with a warning, since I wanted to avoid getting my clothes covered in blood, but if you're that eager to be vivisected, I don't see why I shouldn't…"

He was interrupted by a bokken-wielding young man in blue samurai-garb who entered their part of the ally, loudly cursing at a non-present enemy.

"Fie, thou loathsome wretch, Saotome! Curse you!" he shouted. "Clearly, a vile spell of your making has twisted my sense of direction to lure me astray in a vain attempt to escape thy well-deserved beating! But as long as my heart flames as the fiery highlights of my Pig-tailed Goddess' hair, I shall…"

"What the hell…?!" the gang-leader said. Mr Sato was quietly asking himself pretty much the same question. Everyone was staring that the hakama-clad young man, who stopped his monologue when he noticed them.

"What is this?" he asked. "Stand aside, peasants! You are in my path towards glorious victory!"

"What?" the gang-leader said, staring blankly.

"Silence!" Kuno shouted. Getting lost in the unfamiliar neighbourhood had annoyed him greatly and now his patience was growing thin. "You are in the presence of the mighty Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, knave!"

There was a short, awkward silence.

"Mighty Blue what?" one of the gang-members asked, looking positively perplexed.

"What the hell is a 'knave'?" said another one, scratching his head.

"Oh, iz an old medieval insult, ah'think," a third replied. "Y'know, like in Shakespeare?"

"Youalso like Shakespeare?"

"You too? Kickass!"

__

"Shut the fuck up!" the leader screamed. He pointed at Kuno with his knife. "Right, I don't care who the hell you are, but you better get your honourable ass out of here and forget you saw anything, or I'll make sure you'll be feeding through a goddamned tube for the rest of your miserable life!"

"Such insolence!" Kuno shouted. "You dare challenge me, Tatewaki Kuno? I shall not rest until you and your comrades have all been smote for this insult! Have at thee!"

With this, he leapt into the midst of the surprised gangsters, whacking and pummelling them with frightening speed. 

Meanwhile, Mr Sato discreetly retreated away from the battle. Leaning towards a mildly comfortable wall, he watched the spectacle with growing amusement.

__

"He's insane! Run!"

"Not in the head! Not in the head!"

"A horse! A horse! My kingdom for a horse!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

"Come back, you fiends! Cowards, all of you!"

In the end, there was no doubt as for whom had won. When the last gangsters who could still walk limped away as fast as they possibly could, Kuno did not even bother pursuing them. 

"The Blue Thunder stands victorious once again!" he said while triumphantly waving his bokken above is head. Thunder rolled in the background, despite the clear sky.

"Not bad," Mr Sato said, slowly clapping his hands for emphasis. "Neater then what I had in mind, anyway. I guess I owe you thanks, Kuno-san."

"There is no need for your gratitude, I was merely doing my duty," Kuno said. "And now, as the honour of house Kuno is redeemed, I can return to my original quest; the obliteration of the evil sorcerer Saotome!"

__

This sounds interesting, Sato thought. _I'll play along and see where this leads._ "Sounds like quite a tale, my mighty friend. Tell me more about this sorcerer."

"He is a beast in the guise of a man," Kuno said. "A demon who takes pleasure in cruelty and luring innocent women to him with his deceptive ways. His evil knows no bounds, and I have many time attempted to destroy him. Alas, he uses magic most foul in battle and constantly escapes my wrath through trickery."

"I see," Mr Sato said and nodded slowly. "But if he is that powerful, what makes you think you will succeed this time where you have failed before?"

"I am certain that he cannot keep avoiding the unavoidable for long," Kuno said firmly. "His defeat by my hands is our shared destiny. I must have faith in my formidable skills and in the purity of my heart."

__

Obviously. Mr Sato repressed an urge to roll his eyes. Then he grinned, for an idea had occurred to him. "That may very well be," he said. "But perhaps you require a weapon more fitting such a task?"

"Even a wooden sword is lethal in my hands," Kuno explained. "Besides, I own several blades of steel, but they do not seem to have any greater effect on him then my bokken have." 

"My point exactly," Mr Sato said. "A great warrior fighting a great evil should wield an equally great weapon."

"You speak the truth, but where would I find such a blade?" Kuno asked.

"I was just coming to that!" Mr Sato quickly produced a pen and notepad. He scribbled something down and handed the note to Kuno. "Here is the address of the greatest swordsmith who has ever lived. Go there and tell the first person you meet that you wish to speak to Masamune-sama. Tell him Mr Sato sent you."

"And this Masamune will provide me with a weapon powerful enough to vanquish my enemy once and for all?" Kuno asked.

Sato grinned. "Oh, he will. I guarantee you."

"It is decided, then!" Kuno said. "I shall follow these instructions, old man. If they are correct, I shall be forever in your gratitude. But should they prove false, my vengeance shall be swift! Far thee well!"

Mr Sato watched as Kuno disappeared behind a corner. "About bloody time," he said as soon as he knew that the young swordsman was out of hearing-range. He then stuck his hand into his pocket and retrieved a small cell-phone. He quickly dialled a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Masamune?" he said. "It's Sato. Listen carefully…"


	2. The Genkikiken

Chapter II: The Genkikiken

After asking for directions (Well, _demanding _directions, actually. This is Kuno, people.) Kuno soon found himself on the right way and had no trouble locating the address Sato had given him.

Kuno observed the street before him. It wasn't exactly the fanciest street he had ever seen, which surprised him. He had expected that the world's greatest swordsmith would have a more luxurious residence. An abandoned newspaper was carried past his feet by a chilly wind. Most of the buildings had boarded-up windows; they were just buildings, not homes or workplaces. There was not a soul in sight. 

Walking down the street, Kuno wondered if the directions he had been given were correct. Perhaps this was not the right place after all?

"Looking for someone, boy?"

Kuno was so startled by the voice that he completely forgot to be offended by the boy-remark. The person who had spoken was a short man of indeterminable race who was leaning towards a grey wall, allowing the sun to shine on his face. He was dressed in a tattered coat and a large beard covered half of his face. Kuno had not even seen him until he spoke.

The strange man gave him a toothy grin. "Well?"

"I am Tatewaki Kuno, and I seek a certain Masamune," Kuno said. "A man named Sato told me to come here."

"Ah, I see. You came to ask for a weapon, huh?" the man asked.

"Yes," Kuno said. "Can you tell me where to find Masamune?"

"You're looking at him."

Kuno frowned. "I must say, I am somewhat disappointed._ You _are a great swordsmith?"

"No, I am _the _great swordsmith. I practically _invented _swordsmithing." Masamune shrugged. "Look, do you want a sword or not?" 

"I was promised a weapon of unparalleled might, in order to defeat a great evil," Kuno responded, somewhat dryly. "Pray tell, can you provide me with that?"

The old man grinned. "I have just the thing. Follow me." 

He turned around and headed into the ally. Kuno hesitated, but then remembered that the Blue Thunder feared nothing, and followed. Masamune brought him to an ancient building in desperate need of demolition. Partially hidden behind a dumpster was a cellar-door, which Masamune opened.

"Not exactly the Imperial Palace of Kyoto," he explained with a shrug. "But rent is cheap. Watch the fifth step, it's loose."

Kuno followed Masamune down a short case of stair, leading into a poorly lit room. There were three more doorways, two that lacked doors. One lead to a smithy. Heat and the smell of steel were carried through the air. The other room appeared to be a workshop of some sort. Masamune ignored these rooms and went instead for the third doorway, opening the closed door.

"You're lucky. I just got one finished, and I think it will suit you perfectly!" he said. "This way, please."

Kuno followed him into the room and gasped at the sight of the largest collection of swords he had ever seen. They covered the walls. Not only katanas, wakisashis, kodachis, ninjatos and no-datchis, but also Chinese longswords, Indian sabers, western broadswords, rapiers, cutlasses, scimitars, swords with blades the size of snowboards and weapons that defied definition, plus several racks only for wooden training weapons, shinais and padded blades.

"Not a bad collection, huh?" Masamune said, his voice formally dripping with pride. "Of course, I still prefer the Japanese swords, but you should never limit yourself if you want to stay ahead in the field."

"Truly impressive," Kuno mumbled and picked up a random katana as Masamune started rummaging through the assortment. The blade offered no resistance as he drew it from the scabbard. He began to put his finger to the edge, but quickly withdrew it.

__

"Shimata!" he swore and looked at the pricks of blood that appeared on the skin of his thumb. He could have sworn that it cut him before he touched it. 

"That is the holy Onikibaseiken," Masamune said without looking up. "It once destroyed an entire army of the undead and wounded a Dragon King. Please put it back, it's not for sale."

"Magnificent!" Kuno admired the gleaming blade a moment before putting it back in its place.

"That's a mere toy compared to what I have for you, my friend," Masamune chuckled. "Ah! Here we are!"

Kuno hurried to his side, eager to see the weapon that would finally allow him to defeat his nemesis. Masamune held up a long package of cloth. Unwrapping the cloth, he revealed…

"A bokken?" Kuno said, for the object the swordsmith showed him did indeed look like nothing more then an ordinary oak bokken, very similar to the ones Kuno himself used. "Surely, you jest!"

"This is no mere bokken, you fool!" Masamune seemed shocked by there mere thought. "This is…" he lowered his voice for emphasis. "…the _genkikiken!"_

"The… genkikiken?" Kuno repeated dubiously. He observed the bokken more closely. The wood had a very dark hue, like dark chocolate.

Masamune nodded vigorously. "This bokken was created from the rare Spirit Wood! It has the power to bring out the user's inner potential. It is said that the warrior who accurately wields this weapon can defeat even his most dangerous enemy!"

"Then it will be perfect for slaying the sorcerer!" Kuno breathed. "If what you say is true, I must have it!"

"Well, there is the matter of the payment," Masamune said.

"Money is not a problem," Kuno declared. "Name your price!"

Masamune did.

Kuno gasped. "That is an _outrageous_ sum for a mere wooden sword!"

"Hey! I told you, it's not any ordinary bokken!" Masamune said. "Do you know how hard this Spirit Wood is to find these days? Not to _mention _that the price includes a special training program which will allow you to reach your inner potential! I'm telling you, this is the deal of a lifetime!"

"Very well, then," Kuno said and reluctantly withdrew a chequebook from within his kimono. He threw the swordsmith an annoyed glare. "You are not related to the Tendo-family, by any chance?"

"I seriously doubt that," Masamune said. "Why?"

"No reason," Kuno quickly wrote the check and handed it to Masamune. "There."

"Thank you!" Masamune made the check disappear into one the pockets of his coat, after which he presented the genkikiken to Kuno. "Here you are, Kuno-san, your new weapon."

"Finally!" Kuno exclaimed and gripped the bokken…

…and nearly dropped it, as its sheer weight made the opposite end audibly hit the floor. "What is the meaning of this! It must weigh a ton!"

"Really? Let me see." Masamune took the genkikiken in his left hand. Seemingly without any trouble he swung it through the air as if it was light as a feather. "Well, it isa _bit_ heavier then an ordinary bokken," he admitted and handed it back to Kuno. "But that's only a question of getting used to it. Nothing that should bother such a skilled swordsman such as you, I'm certain."

This time, Kuno managed to keep it balanced by holding it upward, even though it was obvious strainful to him. "You mentioned a training program?"

"Ah, yes. It will be delivered to your household tomorrow," Masamune said. "Is there anything else I can help you with? I have a nice discount on slightly used shinais and…"

"No, thank you," Kuno said and sweatdropped. He leaned the insanely heavy genkikiken over his shoulder. "I believe I must be going now."

"Very well, you know the way out," Masamune said. Kuno left in such a hurry that he didn't notice the way the old man was smiling. 

When alone, Masamune picked up a cell-phone from his pocket and dialled a number.

__

"Sato," the receiver said.

"It's Masamune. Young Kuno just left. I sold him the genkikiken, just as you told me to."

__

"He bought your story?"

"Hey, every word I spoke was the truth! He just heard what he wanted to hear."

__

"Could he even carry it?"

"Barely," Masamune smiled even more, his teeth gleaming in the dim light. "He really has a heavy spirit. You were right, old friend. This is really going to get interesting."

When Kuno finally returned to his home, the sun was already setting. He felt more weary and fatigued then he ever had before in his life. Normally, it would take more then a long walk to tire him, but the unnaturally heavy bokken he was carrying almost seemed to suck all the energy out of him. 

"'Getting used to', indeed," he mumbled darkly. "That charlatan of a swordsmith better be right."

Upon entering the house, he was greeted in the hallway by his sister.

"Ohohoho, look what the cat dragged in," Kodachi said. "May I ask why you have been absent this entire afternoon, brother dearest?"

"That is my business and my business alone, sister," Kuno responded. "All things considered, I have had a rather dreadful day and I would appreciate it if you would not worsen it further." 

Kodachi glared at him, but didn't respond. Instead she turned around a left him.

Kuno realised that his sister was most likely not in her best of moods, in which case it would be wise to stay clear of her. Not that staying clear of Kodachi was not a good idea on most days. In any case, Kuno felt both hungry and tired. After stopping by the kitchen to fill his empty stomach, he retreated to his room where he crashed into his bed and instantly fell asleep.

Author's Note: I know these chapters are kinda short. The next one will be allot longer, I promise. ^^


End file.
